What's it to you?
by The Sky Pirate
Summary: Sakuno got 86 in science! Heh, that was more fun than drinking Ponta! RyoSaku One-shot


A/N: I was reading through my journal today and found something that inspired me. That is all....  
  
What Is It To You?  
  
Sakuno sighed. 86% wasn't exactly a bad mark. She found the crimson number stamped on her test embarrassing anyways. Most people in her class knew that science was the subject in which the timid girl excelled in. No one would expect her to get anything lower than the high nineties. What if they discovered her mark?  
  
"If anyone finds out, I'll be mortified," thought the young girl while stuffing the offensive sheet in her bag. She slung the knapsack across her shoulder and headed outdoors. Fresh air would do her good since she studied too much during the past week.  
  
Seating herself on the bench, Sakuno began to leaf through her English text book.  
  
"Mou...so many tests to write this week...I might as well get ready for the English test..."  
  
Just then, Ryoma happened to walk by without a care in the world. Always the competitive one, he wondered about Sakuno's science mark on the test her class had had.  
  
"O-Ohayo, Ryoma-kun!" exclaimed the girl when she noticed his presence.  
  
"Uisse," the prince answered lazily while seating himself next to the girl. He was particularly fond of Sakuno out of all girls. Most of the female population at his school practically hunted him day and night. He preferred Sakuno's calm and humble presence. If only she weren't so shy and if only he could get her to talk to him more...  
  
"Ne, how was the science test? Did you get your mark back?" Ryoma asked as if he only wanted the information for his own academic reasons. He noticed Sakuno freeze while flipping through "Chapter 11: Homonyms and Antonyms".  
  
"A-Anou..." she said hesitantly while trying to find the right words to say.  
  
Ryoma noticed a paper sticking out of Sakuno's bag and promptly fished it out. The girl let out a short cry and tried to grab the paper away from him but Ryoma jerked his hand away, eyes focused on the sheet.  
  
"Eh? 86%? I thought you could do better than that, Sakuno..." he said while smirking.  
  
"Could you please give that back?" Sakuno sighed while slowly becoming pink.  
  
"Yada."  
  
"Ryoma-kun, give it back"  
"Yada."  
  
"Echizen! Put it down!" Sakuno softly shouted in voice she never knew she had.  
  
"It seems I have the upper hand in this situation, Ryuzaki," Ryoma said easily while nodding his head to the paper clutched in his hand.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Ne, Ryuzaki. Seeing that you want this so badly, you must want it back, right?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Well, I'll give it back to you..."  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
"...for a price."  
  
Sakuno stared at Ryoma as if he had suddenly grown antlers. The boy was being an exceptionally cheeky lad today. She hesitated.  
  
"Or I could just put it 'somewhere' where 'someone' might see it..." Ryoma added lightly, "Your choice."  
  
He paused to let the thought sink in.  
  
"Fine..." she added after a moment.  
  
The boy grinned more widely, reminding Sakuno of a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Ok, Ryuzaki. Close your eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Don't try to pull off something weird, Ryoma-kun."  
  
Sakuno shut her eyes tightly. She was very annoyed. The fact that she was being blackmailed prodded and bothered her.  
  
She felt Ryoma's breath on her ear and heard the words, "Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're mad?"  
  
The rest happened in a flash. Ryoma pressed his lips against Sakuno's and placed the paper in her hand before sauntering off.  
  
"Ryoma-kun!" she exclaimed angrily though she could not keep her bad mood for long.  
  
"Heheh, that was even better than drinking Ponta!" muttered Ryoma while smirking and making his escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, it didn't happen to me but I was blackmailed with a test before. I was forced to say, "Adam, you are the best in the world." Six times. Damn you, Adam. I'm going to kick you in the shin again for that. Too bad I missed when I aimed for the jewels last time. 


End file.
